From Gold to Silver
by MistresOfMalfoy4ever
Summary: USED TO BE "SNAKES AND LIONS" UNDER OXDOXYDO. What would've happened if Harry had ditched the red-head and the mudblood, and instead, became friends with Slytherin's bad boy Draco Malfoy? Well, this is it kids. Harry is in his 4th year and I've changed ou


I don't own any of this. I only own Stephanie Thomas, Cristina Ruiz and the plot changes. So for all that is good in the world, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! =)  
  
Prolog: What if Harry took Draco's hand in friendship? What if Draco's cousin from America had been living with him sense they were 10 years old? What if Harry and Draco were the popular and handsome leaders of Slytherin, or for that matter, Hogwarts that every girl pined for? Well, all of this is in my story.  
That one faithful night aboard the Hogwarts Express when Draco Malfoy offered Harry his hand in friendship, Harry took it. From then on they were best friends always seen with each other planning schemes. Harry and Draco were the most popular, not to mention the hottest guys at Hogwarts. They were respected by fellow Slytherins and feared by other students. In their tight-knit group was Stephanie Thomas and Cristina Ruiz, Stephanie's best friend. Stephanie and Cristina were the same as Harry and Draco; both beautiful and both respected or feared.  
Stephanie is Draco's cousin from America. Her mother was Draco's mother's sister. Both Stephanie's parents were archeologist working in the tombs of Egypt, and instead of taking her with them, her parents took her go to live with her aunt, uncle, and cousin in England at the young age of 10 so she could get her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stephanie and Draco after the years became inseparable and like siblings to each other. Draco would do anything for Stephanie, and Stephanie would do anything for Draco.  
So there you go. That's the gist of it. I'm starting this story during their fourth year at Hogwarts, and if you guys like it, I'll start work on the first, second, and third years. So hope you enjoy, and I leave you here with an anxious, 14-year old Harry Potter at his aunt and uncle's house.  
  
From Gold to Silver  
  
Chapter One  
  
Visiting The Malfoy Mansion  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He was dreaming that he was inside a room and there were two people talking. One of the men was Wormtail. The other was sitting in a high backed chair, but Harry could tell by his high-pitched laughter that it was Lord Voldemort. On the floor in the room was a snake that Voldemort kept talking to. Wormtail and Voldemort were talking about killing a woman and Harry.  
  
The snake hissed and Voldemort told Wormtail that the snake said that there was a muggle man standing outside of the room, listening to everything that they were saying. Wormtail rushed to the door and dragged in a terrified, old muggle man. Voldemort and the old man bickered for a few moments, before the old man demanded he turn around and face him like a man.  
  
"But I am not a man, Muggle," replied the cold voice of Voldemort. He then ordered Wormtail to turn his chair around so he could face the muggle. Wormtail was reluctant, but he did as he was told.  
  
When the chair was finally facing the muggle, he let out a scream of horror. There was a flash of green light from Voldemort's wand, and the muggle man was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Harry sat bolt up in his bed. He was drenched in cold sweat, taking sharp breaths of air. Harry's scar was searing with pain. It felt like he head was going to split open. Harry grabbed his glasses from his bead-side table and crammed them onto his face. He looked around, expecting to see someone standing in the room with him, but his room was empty.  
  
Harry's breathing started to go back to normal, and he laid his aching head back onto his pillow, thinking about what he had just seen.  
  
Later that morning, Harry sat on the floral couch in the living room anxiously waiting for Draco to arrive. Harry was fourteen years old, had jet-black hair with a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead partially covered by his bangs, fair skin, beautiful emerald eyes that all the girls at school fell for, thin rimmed, round, silver glasses, a nice built body from playing Quidditch, and he was very tall for his age. Harry took out the letter he had received from Draco three days ago and read it to himself.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad scored top box seats for the Quidditch World Cup and said to bring you along. Stephanie is having Cristina come. I know you're probably sick of sitting around that boring house with those dirty muggles. Me and Steph will be there around 4:00 pm to pick you up. Bring all of your school stuff because you staying here for the rest of the summer with us. Knew you would appreciate that, see you soon.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry put the letter away and looked at the clock. 4:16. Draco was late, but it really didn't surprise Harry much. Draco was always bad with time and always getting to classes late earning him a fair amount of detentions. To busy himself Harry looked over at his trunk to make sure he had all his things.  
  
'Yup, trunk and Hedwig' Harry thought to himself. He let out a deep sigh and continued waiting.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise. All of a sudden there was a huge BAM! coming from the fireplace. "FUCK, THAT HURT!" came Draco's voice coming for inside the boarded up fireplace.  
  
Harry laughed to himself. 'The stupid git.' He thought, 'he must have tried to come here by floo powder.' There was another loud THUMP! as Harry heard Stephanie enter the fireplace.  
  
"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" came Stephanie's muffled voice.  
  
"I DUNNO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD SOMEONE BOARD UP THEIR DAMN FRIEPLACE?! SCREW THIS!" came Draco's voice.  
  
There was a loud bang and the boards in front of the fireplace were blasted away. Left inside was Draco and Stephanie, two of Harry's best friends, covered in ash. Draco stood up and brushed himself off, while Harry went over and lent a hand to Stephanie.  
  
Harry turned to look at Draco. "You should've told me you were coming by floo powder," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know those bloody muggles had their fireplace boarded up?!" Draco said annoyingly.  
  
Harry looked around the room that was now covered in a thick coat of gray ash. "My aunt and uncle are going to get pissed when they see this mess," he chuckled. Turning back to Draco he said, "Damn good to see you again" shaking Draco's hand.  
  
"Yah," said Draco with a smirk, "Just wished I had asked my dad to pick you up in his company car," he laughed. Draco was about the same height and body type as Harry, had pale skin, light blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes that made girls knees buckle.  
  
Harry laughed then turned to Stephanie holding out his hand smiling he said "Always a pleasure to see you again, Steph"  
  
Giving her hand to Harry, who bent down and kissed it, she answered, "The pleasure is all mine," with one of her award winning grins. Stephanie was very pretty, intelligent, but a little clumsy. She had warm straight brown hair that stopped right above her shoulders, bright gold eyes that you could lose yourself in, light brown skin that was extremely smooth, and a tall slim figure.  
  
"AHEM" came Draco's voice from behind them. Steph looked up and Harry turned around to see Draco staring at them with a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Well," said Stephanie breaking the awkward moment, "Better get back to the house. Cristina is waiting." She took a pinch of powder from the bag she took out of her robe pocket, handed the bag to Harry, and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped into the now green flames and shouted, "Malfoy mansion!" disappearing in a loud POP!  
  
Harry took a pinch of floo powder and handed the bag to Draco. "She's still forbidden territory Potter" said Draco with a look warning. "That's my lil cousin."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that," said Harry with a smirk. Before Draco could respond Harry had thrown his pinch of floo powder into the fire, stepped in, shouted "Malfoy Mansion," and had disappeared with a POP!  
  
Next thing Harry knew he was standing in a giant gray and green marble fireplace. He stepped out to find himself in a huge, glorious high ceiling room filled with expensive furniture. Standing by one of the grand couches were Stephanie and Cristina.  
  
"Hey Harry!" greeted Cristina cheerfully. Cristina was Stephanie's best friend, who was also staying for the rest of the summer. She was a little shorter Stephanie, was extremely smart, had shimmering green-blue eyes, dark brown hair that feel below her shoulders in smooth ringlets, light skin, and a slim figure.  
  
Harry walked up to the girls. "Hi Cristina, nice to see you again," replied Harry.  
  
There was a POP! And Daco appeared in the fireplace loaded by all of Harry's things. Harry and the two girls laughed. "Sorry," said Harry through chuckles, "Forgot about that."  
  
Before Harry could help Draco with his things, a small house-elf dressed in a pillowcase ran over and magically gathered the things and had them float out of the fireplace. "Put Harry's things into his room and put Cristina's into her room, Plato," snapped Draco.  
  
"Yes sir," squeaked the elf in reply, and he took the trunks and cages that held Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig and Cristina's screech owl, Othello.  
  
"Okay then," said Stephanie. "Why don't we show Cristina and Harry where their rooms are?" Stephanie and Cristina lead the way down the corridor and up a cheery wood stairway to the second floor where their rooms were. "So," said Stephanie. "First room on the left is Draco's room," she pointed out as they walked by. "First room on the right is my room. Second room on the left is Cristina's room, shall we go take a look?"  
  
Stephanie and Cristina entered the room first followed by the boys. Cristina gasped in amazement, "It's beautiful," she said breathlessly. "I thought you'd like it," relied Stephanie with a satisfied smile on her face. The room had high red walls, a black magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a black comfy bed that had a red canopy hanging around it that had been drawn back, a black-carpeted floor, a red closet, and a red chair set in-front of a red desk with a mirror on it for doing makeup, and a tiger skinned rug in the middle of the floor. On the wall to the left of the bed was a black door.  
  
"Where does that lead?" Cristina asked.  
  
"That goes to your bathroom," Stephanie answered, "And from the bathroom there is a door that connects to Draco's room," Said Stephanie with what Harry could've sworn was a slight wink to Cristina. A slight pink rose into Cristina's cheeks and Draco suddenly became fascinated with his shoes. "Don't worry," said Stephanie with a smirk to Cristina. "It locks from the outside if you wanna keep him out." Stephanie mumbled something to herself that sounded almost like "Which I doubt you do..."  
  
Draco and Cristina had always had a little crush on each other, but they never really acted on it... for what Harry knew at least.  
  
They walked back into the corridor. "Lastly, second room on the right is Harry's room," remarked Stephanie as they entered. Harry's room was the same as Cristina's. Except whatever was black in Cristina's room was silver in Harry's, and whatever was red in Cristina's room was green in Harry's, but instead of having a makeup mirror, he had a plain desk.  
  
"My favorite colors," said Harry. "And that door on the right leads to...?"  
  
"The bathroom," answered Stephanie. "Which is connected to my room," she added with a tinge of pink showing on her cheeks.  
  
Harry always had feelings for Steph. She wasn't like the other girls at school who Harry only used to get what he wanted from them, than threw them away like a used rag. Stephanie meant more to him then that, but there were two major things standing in the way of them being together. One, she and Cristina were the most popular girls in the school, and could have any guy they wanted, but she never really dated anyone. Harry wasn't even sure that she had lost her virginity. And two, Draco. Draco was only a couple of months older then Stephanie, but he still protected her as if she were his 10 year-old baby sister. Harry had never done anything with her, just the occasional flirting every now and then, but his feelings for her seemed to really grow over last year.  
  
Harry did one of his famous, sexy half smiles to Stephanie, and looked over at Draco, who was giving his cousin a scowl. Harry smiled to himself and walked over to his bed and lied down on it. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, This is going to be the best summer ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's parents were out of town for about two weeks, the day before the Quidditch World Cup. So, with dinner they popped open two bottles of nicely aged wine. Before long, Stephanie and Cristina were totally drunk obviously, they didn't drink too often like Draco and Harry did who were still pretty sober. They were all sitting around the table laughing and drinking when Cristina passed out.  
  
Draco sighed. "I'll take her up to her room and have Laila (their other house-elf) put her into her pajamas and into bed." Draco picked up Cristina carefully into his arms and carried her down the corridor. Stephanie broke out into a fit of laughing.  
  
"You should go to bed too, Steph," Harry said pointedly.  
  
"Whatever you say Harry!" answered Stephanie through laughs.  
  
Harry stood up and helped Stephanie from her seat. She stood up but only for a split-second before her knees gave in. She braced herself for the impact of the hard ground, but it never came, instead she felt a pair of steel string arms catch her right before she had hit the ground. Stephanie looked up and in-front her were a pair of the most beautiful, intense, emerald eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Speechless, Stephanie just stared at Harry, not saying a word. Finally, Harry stood her up properly. "You almost had a bad accident there," he said. They still hadn't stopped staring at each other.  
  
"Yah," was the only word that Stephanie could manage to say. All of a sudden her head started spinning and she fainted. Again, Harry grabbed her before she hit the ground. He gathered her into his arms and started carrying her to her room.  
  
When her got to her room (which was the exact same as Cristina's, colors and all) Harry set Stephanie on her bed, and stood for a second wondering what to do. Harry walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out a black bottle full of green pills called, "Flora's Aspirin For The Faint: made to wake up those who has fainted from being scared, drunk, or ill." Harry took out a pill and filled a glass from the sink and filled it up with water.  
  
When he went back into the room Stephanie was sitting up and had her hand place on top of her head. "Ouch..." she muttered to herself, he vision still kind of blurry. She looked up and saw Harry walking in to the room with a glass of water and an aspirin. "Thanks Harry," she said weakly taking the pill. He still had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Stephanie popped the pill in her mouth and took a sip of water, instantly feeling much better. "Yah, these little pills work wonders," she answered with a smile. Harry seemed to relax but he still looked a little worried.  
  
"You should go to bed," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm FINE Harry. Quit worrying so much," she remarked with a grin.  
  
Harry still looked unconvinced. Stephanie stood up on the bed. "See, I'm fine" she said.  
  
Harry stood up. 'She obviously still drunk,' he thought to himself. "Steph, sit down before you legs give out again," he pleaded warningly.  
  
"Oh poppy-cock, I'm not-" but she never was able to finish, because just then her legs gave out and she fell forward off the bed. Stephanie gasped, but before she hit the ground, Harry ran in front of her catching her in his arms. She just stayed there looking into his stunning green eyes that were just centimeters away from her. She felt so good being in his arms...  
  
Harry was stunned; all he could do was look into her warm, shimmering, gold eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. He subconsciously felt his arms tighten around delicate waist.  
  
Stephanie moved her face barely a centimeter closer to his slowly shut her eyes, her lips hovering just in front of his.  
  
Harry shut his eyes about to close the distance between himself and Stephanie when-  
  
"AHEM" came the familiar voice from the doorway. Harry and Stephanie both sprung apart from each other. They both looked at the door to see Draco standing in the doorway his arms folded across his chest with a scowl across his face. "What's going on in here?!" he demanded.  
  
Harry and Stephanie both raced into an explanation "She passed out at the table so I carried her back to her room-"  
  
"Then I was stood up on my bed trying to prove I was alright-"  
  
"And her legs gave out and she feel but I caught her before she hit the ground-"  
  
"That's all that happened Draco, I swear!" finished Stephanie helplessly.  
  
Draco still looked unconvinced. "Harry, I think you should go to bed," he said warningly.  
  
"Right, 'night Steph." Harry answered with a small smile.  
  
"'Night Harry," said, not daring to smile at Harry for fear Draco would see.  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and into his room. Draco closed the door and looked it. "Come on Steph, get into your pajamas." Draco turned around with his back to her so she could get dressed. Stephanie went to her dresser and pulled out her red silk tank top and bottoms. Draco turned around only when he heard her get into bed.  
  
Draco walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Please Steph, don't go after Harry. I don't want you to get hurt," he said pleadingly.  
  
Stephanie put a look on her face that she hoped was of confusion and innocence. "Of course not Drak-ie-poo." She said kiddingly.  
  
Draco sighed, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room turning off the light.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath and sighed thinking about what had just happened. 'That was extremely close' she thought to herself 'I don't know what just happened...' she sighed again. Trying not to think about it, she turned over and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room Harry had changed into his silk pajama bottoms and had climbed into bed thinking also about what had happened. 'I need to control myself, I may like her... a lot... but she's my best friend's cousin...' he closed his eyes and shortly after, fell asleep. 


End file.
